Akura Vashimu/Ethologie
Descriptionn ??? Taxonomie L'Akura Vashimu est un grand et puissant scorpion de mer ou de terre comme un Carapacéon avec des cristaux plantés dans sa queue. Ils sont apparus dans des circonstances peu habituelles dans le Désert et le Marais et semble avoir un proche parent, l'Akura Jebia qui habite généralement dans les abords du Marais. Habitat Naturel L'Akura Vashimu vit dans de nombreux environnements aussi bien au nord avec les Forêts Boréales qu'au sud avec le Désert. Il est souvent vu de nuit quand il fait beaucoup plus froid et quand ses proies deviennent plus actives, permettant à ce Carapacéon de se nourrir quand ses concurrentes dorment, bien qu'on en ait vu de jour. Il est possible qu'à l'origine, ils soient plus nombre sur l'Akura (le continent). Écologie L'Akura Vashimu est très grand et suffisamment puissant pour être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire au sein du Désert et il dispose d'outils variés qui lui permettent d'être un tueur efficace. Armé de puissantes serres et d'une queue recouverte de cristaux semblable à une masse, l'Akura Vashimu peut facilement tuer ses proies en un seul coup, qu'il s'agit d'Apceros, de Remobra, d'Aptonoth, ou même d'un Gendrome. L'Akura Vashimu doit cependant cohabiter avec d'autres grands prédateurs comme le Tigrex, le Blangonga Cuivré, le Cephadrome, le Gendrome, le Kuarusepusu, la Wverne volante noire, quelques Dragons anciens et un de ses proches cousins, l'Akura Jebia(rarement). Même s'il doit faire face à de formidables concurrents, l'Akura Vashimu n'est pas mis de côté et il possède de larges serres capable de briser une aile de wyverne ou la crête d'un Gendrome. Cependant, les autres prédateurs ne sont pas les seules menaces que l'Akura Vashimu rencontre comme les très agressifs herbivores Monoblos et Diablos. L'Akura Vashimu peut aussi rencontrer d'autres Carapacéons comme l'Hermitaur Daimyo ou l'Hermitaur Daimyo Prune, bien que peu de conflits naissent avec les Hermitaurs Daimyo car prudents et non agressifs de nature. Récemment dans le Désert la wyverne nommée Odibatorasu a été vue chassant un infortuné Akura Vashimu avec beaucoup de facilité. Comme l'on croyait que cette créature n'avait pas de prédateurs naturels mis à part les chasseurs, les scientifiques ont maintenant reconsidéré la théorie. Morphologie L'Akura Vashimu possède des cristaux bleus et violets qui poussent sur son dos, ses griffes, la fin de sa queue et ce sont ces mêmes cristaux qui forment son armure. L'Akura Vashimu est capable de projeter du liquide depuis sa queue qui en entrant en contact avec l'air, se durcit pour former des cristaux comme ceux qui recouvrent son corps ou sa queue. L'Akura Vashimu est capable de faire repousser les cristaux sur sa queue en un court laps de temps si elle a été endommagée par un prédateur, un chasseur. Et si avoir ces fantastiques capacités ne suffisait pas, l'Akura Vashimu est capable de tirer un missile de ce même liquide formant ces cristaux depuis l'extrêmité de sa queue vers sa proie, un chasseur ou un prédateur rival. Le liquide affecte l'endurance de la cible, la rendant encore plus vulnérable à l'Akura Vashimu. De plus, les mêmes cristaux grandissent sur le corps de la cible et grandissent jusqu'à exploser violemment, rendant ce Carapacéon une vraie force de la nature à ne pas sous-estimer. Along with all these remarkable abilities its been discovered that the liquid that flows through their body can be ajusted to survive a wide range of locations from cold northen Boreal Forests to the south Desert were they are now increasing in unusual numbers. The Claws have been said to be as sharp as a Ceanataur Shogun's showing they can be used as great weapons. The jaws are known to be extremely powerful though they only get used for eating it may be able to crush bone and eat a whole creature leaving nothing behind. The crystals of Akura Vashimu appear to explode when removed from the body source this has been observed as it removes its crystal tail tip to spray liquid on its body to remove scratch's and repair broken parts of its armor shell. When the crystals on Akura Vashimu's tail are removed it is able to attack with Paralysis causing venom from there tails before the crystal grow back. Some Akura Vashimu are able to release the paralysis causing venom around their tails and use it to paralyze whoever they hit with their tail. Comportement L'Akura Vashimu est une créature principalement nocturne qui préfère largement les nuits froides que la chaleur écrasante du jour. Il tend des embuscades en s'enfouissant dans le sable, ne laissant que les cristaux de sa queue visible qui attirent ses proies de par leurs éclats bleus et violets brillants dans la nuit. Quand une proie est à la bonne distance, l'Akura Vashimu va attaquer en utilisant sa queue comme une masse, attraper avec ses serres sa proie ou tirer un jet pressurisé de venin. Du à sa nature nocturne, l'Akura Vashimu n'est pas aussi agressif que les autres prédateurs comme le Tigrex ou le Blangonga Cuivré et est plutôt passif quand on ne le dérange pas. Cependant s'il est provoqué ou attaqué, il se défendra et attaquera agressivement l'ennemi avec des attaques rapides, puissants et mortelles avec sa queue qui suffisent à battre la plupart de ses ennemis. Étant une créature solitaire, l'Akura Vashimu ne cherche ses semblables que durant la saison des amours. Dans le cas où l'Akura Vashimu perd sa queue, il la mange. Ce caractère unique rend l'Akura Vashimu une véritable merveille de la nature. en:Akura Vashimu Ecology Catégorie:Grand monstre Catégorie:Carapacéon